


Shade Of the Moon, West To the Sea 月之影，海之西

by TheYellowHouse



Series: Into Darkness [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Detective Story, Historical, M/M, Taishou
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 街角旧书店的老板是个整天笑眯眯的长发青年。听说，他来自大陆，喜欢狸猫荞麦面，讨厌电灯和照相，而且从没有人见他出过门。*大正推理paro，吸血鬼耀 x 人类菊*文中关于吸血鬼的设定主要参考manic太太的《A Pound of Flesh》*一切考据、逻辑错误属于作者





	1. Chapter 1

 

_今夜的这位少女分外美丽。_

_肤色白皙，令人想起皎洁的月光。脸蛋小巧玲珑，五官端正，一双大眼睛紧闭着，睫毛在眼睑下投下淡淡的阴影。_

_然而，即便如此，她的容颜依然与亡妻相去甚远。_

_我举起小刀划向她的手腕。利刃破开细腻的肌肤，顺着伤口，鲜红的血珠渗出来，芬芳弥漫。再一刀。这回是相反的方向。少女的左手腕内侧出现了一个暗红色的逆十字。_

_我向这位少女施以诅咒，正如我诅咒基督一般。_

_然后轻轻托起她的后脑勺，仿佛要亲吻似的将嘴唇覆上那脆弱的脖颈，感受着年轻的生命在我唇下跃动。生命。给予生命的太阳。阳光下盛开的花朵。花枝上的山雀。山雀的啼叫。欲望在我身体里咆哮，奔流，渴望着血。于是我咬上她的侧颈。_

_血甘美而滚烫，流进我的口中。这样，她就是我的又一个新娘了。_

_圆月俯视着我。_

_——影山響《魔月》_

 

 

本田菊合上《艺文新话》，叹了口气。

“别再看啦，哥哥。”坐在对面的樱撑着下巴，一手搅着瓷杯中的小匙，瞪向他。“真是的，早知道这样就不拉你出来了。”

他们坐在咖啡店的落地窗边，窗外是车水马龙的银座景色。入冬以来，天气难得晴朗，街上的行人与自行车都比往日多些。身着和服的家庭主妇与挽着西装男子的摩登女郎，在三层洋楼下往来穿梭，时而被驶过路心的绿皮路面电车遮住。与喧嚣的大路形成鲜明对照，店内静静流淌着钢琴曲。像这样，坐在少人的咖啡店内，边喝红茶边听西洋乐，正是女子学习院的风习。

樱面前是一盏印花镀金边茶壶、一个放方糖的小瓷碟和一杯快见底的大吉岭红茶。菊面前只有一杯黑咖啡，一口未动。

“知道是硬拉人出来的就好。”菊又举起了杂志。

“又看？”

“嗯。”

“咖啡再不喝就凉掉了哦。”

“嗯。”

“接下来去哪儿？”

“嗯。”

杂志被樱一把抽走。菊眨了眨眼。

望着那对古井无波的漆黑眼眸，樱感到一腔怒火在胸中翻腾：“认真听人说话！”

于是菊果真坐正，摆出从善如流的姿态来。尽管他身体里每一处都在叫嚣着离开这个地方，但若带气呼呼的樱回家，他会在晚餐桌上被父亲狠狠责备的，所以此刻最好还是任樱把脾气发完。

“跟男人出来真没劲。”樱坐了回去。

把“男人”挂嘴上，让人听了还以为你是轻浮女学生——这句话菊硬是憋在了喉咙里。他的这位妹妹，静静坐着看上去还像那么回事，然而也许是身体里到底流着武士之血的缘故吧，一开口就豪迈得令人大跌眼镜。父亲本田信对小女儿的脾性头疼已久，前年特意想办法将她送进女子学习院熏陶，至于结果嘛，在菊看来……

“万一对方也这么想，可就……”“你说什么？”“不，没什么。”

最后他当然还是陪樱一起上了街。樱说想看看有没有合适的书包。“为什么不和朋友一起来呢？”菊问。他对少女们的时尚没有心得，觉得对于这种东西，同为女学生才提得出有价值的参考意见。“我也想呀，”樱边说，边审视着各家店的橱窗。“可是那件事之后大家都没法出来。打电话到府邸，连管家都不愿替我传话。”

樱口中的“那件事”，人尽皆知，是上周见报的东京都女学生连环离奇失踪事件。女学生在放学单独回家的途中不知所踪，第二天早上却又在几个街区外被找到或者自己回家，对自己去了哪里、发生过什么一概不知，并且令人难以置信地平静。由于几个事件受害人之间毫无关联，又提供不出有用的信息，加上犯人的目的也是个谜，警察的调查陷入僵局。

虽然已知的受害者中并没有女子学习院的学生，父亲还是为樱派了专门接送上下学的司机，并命令她周末待在家里。今次他们是趁父亲远赴横滨办事，偷偷溜出来的。

“其实，学习院也有一位同学失踪了。”樱说。

“什么？”

“啊，说法不对。其实那位同学也是只消失了一晚，第二天早上就被找到了，跟事件中的其他女学生一样。”

“她……有说过些什么吗？”尽管不是能说出口的正经爱好，本田菊最喜欢奇闻怪谈，尤其是发生在现实生活中的怪事。难得这次身处接近事件核心的位置，不论如何他都要问上一问。而像是早从开始就猜到了哥哥的心思，樱了然地一笑：“也只是听说的啦。不过，那位同学说过，她第二天早上在巷子里醒来时感觉特别渴。”

“渴？”

“肚子也很饿，像是几天没吃饭没喝水那样。”

菊很怀疑一位千金小姐是否知道几天不吃不喝是什么感受。再说，如果真的从傍晚开始游荡到第二天早上，会感到渴和饿也不是什么稀奇事。

“还有呢？”

“还有啊，和其他人一样，她也不记得头天晚上发生了什么，但要说是失去意识也不大准确，她隐约有印象那晚自己是在室内。”

“室内吗……”

会是诱拐吗。亦或是溜出去私会的借口呢。

菊所在的第一高等学校并非贵族学校，但因直通东京帝国大学之故，还是聚集了相当多的名门子弟，因此他也对所谓的上流社会略有了解。在风气日益开放的当下，有不少公子小姐不再恪守传统礼节，交往方式越来越大胆。另一方面，种种牵涉世家恩怨与利益纠葛的犯罪，绑架、刺杀、报复……也有可能发生在女子学习院的大小姐们身上。总之，不论是哪种情况，相关消息必然都会受到层层封锁，以保护当事家族的声誉。就连樱这样的同校同学，也只能得到很小一部分的信息。

菊在内心有种种推测，口头上只说：“说不定只是身体不适，不想去学校罢了。”

“是呢，教习也是这样说的。不过……”

突然，樱凑到菊耳边，神秘兮兮地压低声音说。

“也有人说她其实是遇到了’吸血鬼’。”

“遇到了什么？”菊愣了一下。

“原来还有连哥哥也不知道的怪物，”樱吃吃地笑起来。“不过也难怪，这是来自西洋的怪物，只读妖怪书的哥哥肯定没机会听说。”

樱给了他更为离奇的情报。据樱从朋友那里听来的说法，所有失踪了一夜的女学生，回来时身上都多出一个“恶魔的记号”。传说吸血鬼永生不死，以人血为食，只在夜晚外出狩猎，当遇到中意的女性猎物时便会在她们身上留下这种印记，表明她们是他的“新娘”。

“新娘？！”“不是你想的那种啦，”樱敲了他一下，然后把声音压得更低。“听说没有人遇到‘那个’。”

“那种”事自然是此类事件发生后所要第一个确认的 。樱说的应该没错，不然女子学习院就会停课，而不是只提醒学生注意安全了。

“……那就好。”

“总之，你明白自己的职责了吧！要保护我喔！”说完樱打量了菊两眼，开始笑。“不过就凭哥哥的身手，到时候谁会被吸血鬼抢走还不一……”“喂。”

与惯爱揶揄自己的樱打着嘴仗，本田菊的心思已经飘向别处。吸血鬼吗。这一从未耳闻过的名词，令他产生了兴趣，何况又与当下正成为话题的女学生离奇失踪事件联系在一起，更值得一探究竟。然而反过来讲，连他也不知道，说明这是冷而又冷的知识，只有怪人才说不定会了解。

说到怪人，他倒是想起来一位。


	2. Chapter 2

木牌上书“古书堂”三个汉字，就是这家铺子唯一的标志。少女站在木牌下，抱着小包袱，愕然地叹了口气。

一般来说即使是以质朴为特色的店家，也总该在某些细节处标榜自己的特色，然而这家店像是根本懒得考虑如何吸引路人的兴趣。门是随处可见的木门，窗是随处可见的格子窗，且从里面被纸糊住了，看不见店内陈设。装潢姑且不论，就是这种以“古书堂”命名旧书店的随便态度，就如同用“裁缝铺”命名裁缝铺，“果子屋”命名果子屋，简直与路边章鱼烧摊无异。在当下如此做生意的，她见所未见，也难怪这家店即使坐落在热闹的路口也门庭冷清。

“打扰了。”一番踟蹰后，她推门脱鞋进店，打了声招呼。

好暗！

密密匝匝的书架，以及书架脚下快要将地板占据的书堆，蛰伏在浓厚的黑暗中，一眼望去仿若鬼影。一些书堆上摆着煤油灯，勉强照亮一角，然而那只是令这家店的气氛变得更加诡异了。

“请问……有人在吗？”

她缩着肩膀问，感到一丝凉意。

“没有人。”从影影幢幢的黑暗深处突然传来一个悠闲的声音。

“咦？”

“老板倒是有一个，”那声音流畅婉转，如歌唱般悦耳。“客人是来挑书的吗？本店专营各类旧书，从镰仓时代的绘卷到三年前的旧杂志应有尽有，请随意看看。”

镰仓时代是在开玩笑吧，她腹诽道。“对不起……我不是来买书的。”

“不买书也可以，本店也经营租书业务。近代书籍最长可租六个月，只要完好归还并附上一本旧书，不收租金。”

“也不是来租书的。”

“哦？那本店有什么可以帮到您？”

“听说这里能修钟表。”

“捣腾机械的爱好罢了，也不能说不会。”

“听说什么样的种类、什么样的牌子都能修好？”

“尽力而为。”

“那……请您看一下，这个音乐盒也能修好吗？”

她终于借着昏暗的灯光摸到了柜台。令她吃惊的是，柜台后坐着的青年戴金丝细框眼镜，穿黑色长衫，竟是个华人。

华人看见她，放下手头报纸，微微一笑：“让我看看。”

他摘下眼镜，那原本藏在镜片后的双眼更加引人注目。 即使在近乎漆黑的室内它们也流转着琥珀的色泽，镶嵌在那张端正的脸庞上，正如匠心独运的艺术品。她在小说里读过“人偶般精致”这样的句子，但是与他相比，人偶实在太过呆板了。她差点看呆了，直到听见他说话才回神。

“一点声音也发不出，连发条也转不动，看来是彻底坏了。”他苦笑道。

她垂下头。

“虽然还没拆开，不敢断言，不过我想最有可能是里面的部件生锈了。外表相当精美呢，一点也看不出有年头的样子，是您珍惜爱护的结果吧？”

她脸红了。“其实也不是我的东西，是祖母留下的。”

“原来是家族收藏，怪不得您一直小心翼翼抱着。”

“哪里，不过是件旧东西。”顿了顿，她小声问：“能修好吗？”

“放心，我会想办法的，虽然也不能打包票。”

“太谢谢您了！费用……”

他抬手，止住了她的话。“不急。东西先放在我这儿，三天后，客人您再来看看吧。”

女学生带着如释重负的表情出了门。从她进门不久时起就悄悄进了店、一直在书架后翻阅旧杂志的本田菊，此时终于走了出来：“不怕她起疑吗？”

平日里他不会这样贸然发难，更不会心血来潮开玩笑。不过他早已清楚，与这个老板相处并不需要遵循人与人之间的规则。

“起疑？”王耀嘴角含笑，反问道。

“为什么一直坐在柜台后面的您，会知道她从进店起一直把音乐盒抱在怀里这件事。”

“嗯。”

“若是从柜台能一眼看到门口还好说，可这家店的柜台在最深处，还被三重书架挡着，更别说这里暗到不行。”

“嗯。”

“如果，那位少女在回家路上回味这段经历，突然发现了这个问题，——‘那个老板该不会是妖怪吧！’这样想了，该怎么办呢？”

“怎么办？”

“她说不定不敢再来了。”

“那便不来好了。”

“那样的话生意怎么办？”

“谁说我要做生意了？本店是书店，又不是钟表铺。”

“可上次有个人拿怀表来的时候，您收了他一大笔钱。”菊忍俊不禁。这家店名为古书堂，也确实堆满了旧书，可他怀疑除了来修钟表之类小机械玩意的，根本没人来过这里。

当然，他也除外。

王耀摆摆手。“那是有铭文的怀表。只要记载了有意义的文字，就是书，因此那怀表也算书，没有超出本店的业务范畴。”

彻头彻尾的歪理。这种充斥着歪理和漫无边际的话题的对话，正是菊与这家店老板打招呼的惯常方式。

“今天是带着麻烦事过来的吧？”王耀举起了报纸。

“什么麻烦事啊，只是有问题想……啊，您是怎么知道的？”

“都在脸上写着呢。”

自己有这么容易读懂吗？菊摸了摸脸，有点郁闷。从友人甚至是母亲那里，他都收到过“看不出脑子里在想什么”的评价，尽管也称不上骄傲，但他至少以为自己算有城府的年轻人呢。

“有话快说。本店不招待不买书的客人。”

就算在这里赖到太阳下山，菊其实也不会被赶走。几乎每次来都会被说这么一句，他已完全不放在心上。“王先生，您有没有听说过‘吸血鬼（きゅうけつき）’？”

过了两秒，王耀从报纸上方望向他：“吸血鬼？”

“没错。传说是在黑夜中活动，吸食人血、以此获得永生之力的生物。”

王耀陷入沉默，看上去像是在思考。

“有这种妖怪吗？……啊啊，你说的是'Vampire'吧。”

“'Vampire'？”

“在伦敦他们是这样叫的。更早以前，这种怪物在它们的发源地被叫作‘诺斯费拉图（Nosferatu）’。”

“诺斯……”

“是西国内陆的语言，与'Vampire'同义。”放下报纸，王耀叹了口气，缓缓道：“如果是的话，那么你刚才那句话里至少说错了两点。首先，吸血鬼并不是生物。”

“哎？”

“永生更是无稽之谈。当然，它们能活动，有自主意识，能变换外表或者将同一副外表维持很长时间，但说到底还是尸体罢了。

“再者，吸血鬼确实需要每隔一段时间吸食人血，但那不是它们不灭的条件。饥饿超过临界值的吸血鬼不会消失，只会发狂——失去人形，以蝙蝠群的形态四处乱撞，碰到活物就吸干，直到饱腹为止。”讲到这里，王耀嘴角浮现出嘲讽之意。“从这个意义上看，和生物倒还真有点相似。”

菊从王耀的口述中察觉到一丝违和感。

“您见过吸血鬼？”

还未察觉，他已脱口而出。他的脸一下子热了。这种问题弄得他像樱和她那些喜欢玩狐狗狸游戏的朋友似的。

果不其然，王耀用戏谑的表情看着他：“你说呢？”

每当谈起什么可笑的事情，王耀都会露出这个表情。菊后悔万分，心想下次他一定要把这类问题悄悄藏在心里。“……为什么说‘和生物相似’？”

“永不满足地攫取不就是生存的本质吗？无力夺取任何东西的时候，一个生命的终点就快到了。这一点对吸血鬼来说也是同样的。那份贪婪，写在所有吸血鬼的血液里，说不定那才是他们保持不灭的力量的源泉。”

贪婪——“醒来后好像几天没吃饭那样饥渴”，菊想到了被害女学生的形容。

“如果不是生物的话，那它们是什么？”

“有人说是上帝对人的诅咒的载体，也有人认为是某种元素，或者说基本粒子的组合体，”王耀耸耸肩。“反正又没人解剖过。”

“尽管如此，还是能狩猎的吧，就像动物那样？”菊问出了他最关心的问题。“比如在一个地方捕获了猎物，会带到自己的巢穴慢慢享用，然后丢到附近？”

“你怀疑最近的女学生失踪事件是吸血鬼干的？”

菊噎住了。

“带着那副表情跑过来，又一路旁敲侧击，肯定是在偷偷调查什么事。再联系一下最近发生的事件，猜也知道是怎么回事。”王耀重新拿起了报纸。

他早就知道瞒不过这家伙……

轻笑声从报纸后面传来。“不愧是优等生，看来没多少升学压力啊。”

“多谢关心，目前还能应付。”菊干巴巴地回应。

“就算是帝国大学预备校的学生，要安稳地进入工科，也还是要费一番功夫的哦？”

这番话在菊的原本平静愉快的心中激起一团黑色的浊流。菊身为长子，而且是本田家兴起后的第二代，理应肩负家族重担、继承父业。为此，父亲早早为他铺平了道路，他也难出怨言，只是……

“也不是非工科不可。”他喃喃道，扭过头去。

王耀从报纸边缘瞥了他一眼。

“嘛。总之，早点回家吧，你已经在这里蹭得够久的了。”

被明确下了逐客令。菊点头，道别，向门外走去——

“不，等下，”

他回头。

“在你右手边的书架，下起第三排，左数第五本，”顺着话语的指引，他的视线落到了一本书脊印有烫金文字的硬皮书上。“拿去看看吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

吉冈抬首望了眼清凉的夜空，松了松领结。这件在三井定制的小礼服衬衫被浆得太过了，硬挺的领子令他有些喘不过气。

他与朋友刚用完晚餐，此时正在灯火通明的商店街上闲逛。到了夜间，这条大道上多的是贵妇结伴而行，时而有马车从宽阔的路面上驶过，留下一串串踢踢蹋蹋的声响。吉冈在心里叹了口气。已经记不清究竟是从何时起，这里变得如此热闹了。虽说在他刚到东京时也很繁华，但像现在这样点亮了数百盏玛兹达灯、两侧都高耸着橱窗明亮的洋楼的景象，在当时还不可想象。这座城市变化得还真是快啊。

莫名地，他开始有些怀念那些月光照耀下的街道。

“要不要去西边瞧瞧？”同伴提议。

“去倒无妨，”他回头。“怎么，这么突然，该不是想女人了吧？”

同伴哈哈大笑，告诉他，在山下町有几家古董店据说有便宜的上等货卖，想去看看。

说来道去，还不是为了女人嘛，吉冈暗想。尽管如此，他也产生了一丝兴趣。反正只是消磨时间而已。在同伴的引领下，他走进了一条小街。这里明显比银座大道昏暗许多，房屋也多是低矮的传统住宅，一侧是无名小河正静静流淌。确如同伴所说，此处有几家古董商店，有经营古瓷器、古字书的，也有卖舶来品的。他看了几眼便失去兴趣，跟在兴奋的同伴身后，时而应和几句。

还不如去找女人呢。正这么想着，他随意转头，看见一个人影从门帘外闪过。

“吉冈君？”

鬼使神差地，他上前一步掀开门帘。四下望去，在毫无遮蔽的视野里，居然看不到任何一个人。

同伴凑上前来，问他在看什么。他如实回答。

“看错了吧？”同伴说。

“刚才门口明明有人。”他确实看到了。

见他如此笃定，同伴也不由得换上有些疑惑的表情，凑到他身旁。

“是不是刚才喝太多啦？再怎么样，也不可能……”

话音未落，一团黑雾突然从屋檐上冲出来。吉冈正伸长脖子试图往屋顶上瞧，此时已吓得跌坐在地；他的同伴也好似忘了舌头在哪儿，呆在原地。“黑雾”从他们头顶飞过，在他们耳际留下仿佛振翅又仿佛尖叫的怪声，在月光下消失了。

他们面面相觑。

“刚才那、那是什么？”


	4. Chapter 4

“Do……‘Dracula’……外文书？”

第二天，菊做完功课，终于从抽屉里掏出了古书堂借给他的硬皮书。

外国语，也即英语，是所有中学校的必修科目。他在这门课上成绩不错，偶尔也会读一些外文杂志短文，但突然面对这么厚厚的一本书，也不由得为难。粗粗翻了几页，他就听见房门被敲响。“少爷，用晚餐时间到了。”是管家。

菊连忙把书塞回抽屉，“知道了。”

踏下楼梯，只见父亲居然出现在餐厅里，而其他人均已就座，他便在心中咯噔一下。果然，父亲首先开口：“昨天，为什么回来晚了？”

他像以往那样搪塞道：“留堂了。”

“真的是留堂吗？”母亲问。

“算了，”父亲冷冷地说，抖开餐巾。“随他去吧。”

父亲永远懂得怎样用最少的词句来达到最优的效果。菊的心像冒着烟的战舰一样沉了下去。

在母亲旁边，樱抬起头，向他投来小小的一笑。他牵动嘴角以示回应，在母亲和樱对面坐下。

桌上是平常的吃食：米饭，酱菜，腌鲭鱼，用小片猪肉、土豆与酱油烹制的碎肉片淡汤，与西式的餐厅格格不入。事实上，他们一年前才从神户老家搬到东京本乡区这栋新建的洋楼来。刚入住时全家人还颇兴奋了一阵，一日三餐都换成了西餐，然而没过多久所有人就都受不了了，默默地换了回来，于是这种奇异的搭配几乎成为了餐厅的日常演出。一家人正沉默地吃着，突然，父亲开口：“说起来，有个朋友遇到了怪事。”

平常他很少起这种话题，因此菊吃了一惊，差点停箸。

“怪事？”母亲扭过头去。

“嗯。就是那个办纺纱厂的吉冈，还记得吗？昨晚他陪人去古董街，在一家店的门口遇到了妖怪——之类，总之他自己坚持说那是妖怪。什么‘一团黑烟’，什么‘凄厉的哭号’，说得好像真有那么回事一样。”

“听起来怪吓人哩。”

“哪会有妖怪，”父亲从鼻子里哼气。“肯定是喝醉了看错的。那一带，听说本来就有蝙蝠出没。”

“蝙蝠？”菊终于问。他已经做好了被训斥的准备，不过，父亲似乎脑子里正在想事情，无暇理会他，只抛给他一句：“你不用管，和你没关系”。

之后，这个话题就结束了。

用完晚餐，菊回到房间，重新打开《Dracula》。“Left Munich at 8:35 P.M., on 1st May, arriving at Vienna……”Vienna是哪里？后面又冒出来一串地名，Buda-Pesth，Danube，Klausenburgh，Carpathians……他开始头疼，该不会连第一章都读不下去吧。勉强读了几页，大片的地名和陌生名词将他击败了。他叹口气，将手伸向日英词典，没注意到身后有人悄悄接近——“在看什么？”

“哇啊？！”

手一抖，词典摔到桌上，发出一声巨响。听见笑声从背后响起，菊猛地转头：“樱！”

樱晃晃手，笑得蝴蝶结都在颤动。她探头想要越过菊的肩头去看他的桌面，却被菊转身挡住她。樱哼了一声，叉起手，“反正又是不务正业的书吧。”

菊将她推向门口。“出去出去。”

“我都知道哦。”

脚步停住。

古书堂的事菊没有向任何人提起过。他看着樱，尽力装作不知道她在说什么，胸膛里却怦怦直跳。“什么啊？”

樱只是望着他笑。那微笑，菊在关上门后想起来依然心有余悸。他慢慢走回书桌前。书本在刚刚的骚动中被翻乱了，摊开在桌面。他坐下，正准备往前翻，被一行字吸引了视线。那句话意思非常浅显：

_“是的，我也能爱，你们自己从过去就知道——你们都是我的新娘——而且我会再爱的。”_

心下一动，他立刻拉开抽屉，找出上周买的《艺文新话》。果然，就在这里：

_这样，她就是我的又一个新娘了。_

篇名是《魔月》，连载小说；作者叫影山響。

三天后，菊再次踏入古书堂。店老板倚在柜台上，手头没拿书报也没在干活，似乎早就在等着他，“书读得懂吗？”

菊首先老老实实地承认读不太懂。

“不过，大致能明白故事的来龙去脉，讲的是一位吸血鬼伯爵，试图得到一个长相酷似亡妻的女子……”

“不错。还有呢？”

“还没读完。”菊想了想，又说：“那位伯爵有三个妻子，也都是吸血鬼。”

“正是。”

德古拉伯爵的三个妻子，受害女学生都是吸血鬼的新娘、被留下记号的传言，还有《魔月》中的情节，这三者间明显的相似之处，可否作为它们互相关联的证据呢？菊犹豫着该不该说出来。

王耀特意将这本《Dracula》借给他，就说明王耀早察觉了这一点。不，也不能如此肯定，毕竟首先提起吸血鬼话题的是他，王耀也许只是像往常一样随兴所至地推荐书本给他，而这本书也的确介绍了吸血鬼的事情。

菊低头不语，而王耀望着他，笑吟吟的。“有没有什么想问的，生词？剧情？”

“啊，不……”

“不？”

想说不是那个问题，菊抬头，对上王耀的眼，硬生生把话咽了回去，改口：“不必麻烦了。”

“这样。”王耀居然倒回椅子里，掏出烟锅，没再追问。“书，读完后再还吧。记得放回原位。”“原位是……”“才几天就忘了？柜台右手边第一个书架，下起第三排，左数第五本。”

这家店乱成这样，座敷童子也不可能记得哪本书在哪儿。心这样想着，菊姑且按指示摸索过去，果然摸到一个空当，顺带蹭了一手的灰。前提是真有座敷童子愿意光临这里，他在心中补了一句。

“书如人，”在他背后，王耀悠悠开口。“书名如名姓，架位如归属。每个人在世上都有自己的归属，书同此理，只要知道了书的名字，便能在对的地方找到它。反过来也是一样的。”

“哈……照这个说法，全世界的图书管理员都可以辞职了。”

王耀只是笑笑，磕了一下烟锅头。

“比起那个，有件有趣的事儿。”

“有趣？”

最近发生的怪事还真不少，菊想。

“是前几天送来的那个音乐盒。我拆开它，才发现，发条转不动不是因为生锈，而是因为前端与小孔接触的地方被污垢堵住了，”讲到这里王耀吸了一口烟，徐徐吐出。“不是普通的污垢——是血哟。”


	5. Chapter 5

血？！

突如其来的冲击性信息令菊脊背生寒。而始作俑者只若无其事地继续吐烟。

“王先生，那之后……”“当然是照常修好了。昨天，按约定还给了那姑娘。”

菊犹豫了一下，“这样真的好吗？”

“怎样？”

“当作什么事都没有发生过。”

”没办法吧，“王耀耸耸肩。”凭我的立场，报警也白费功夫。“

看到王耀身上的长衫，菊无话了。确实，警察不会听支那人说话，除非他们想听的是供词。

“如果只是溅上，血进不了那么深的地方。那个音乐盒大概是掉进过血泊里。”王耀说。

菊捏紧手里的书。他不想往下听，但是心脏却背叛了他，越跳越快。“然后它被人捡起来擦干净了，但那人擦得不是很用心，没有清洁到发条里面。”

“没错。”

“但是，为什么呢？”

“以后用不着了吧。可能原本就只是个摆设，也可能是有过路人发现后，心生贪念，捡去随便处理了一下就在黑市上转卖了。”一丝笑意浮上王耀的嘴角。“不论如何，那音乐盒，怕是见识过不得了的事情呐。”

菊一时间说不出话，只得将目光移回手中。书皮上，褪色的“DRACULA”几个字母在煤油灯下闪着暗淡的光。

“下一步有什么打算？”突然，王耀这样问。菊抬头，对上了他的目光。在灯光和忽明忽暗的烟丝的映照下，那双眼睛有一瞬间令菊错觉是血红色。他咽了一下，摇摇头，“‘打算’是指……？”

“不，也没什么，”王耀侧过脑袋，凑上烟嘴。“只是以为你还在查女学生失踪案，稍稍有点兴趣罢了。”

现在的他看上去又与平常别无二致。无来由地，菊松了口气。

“很可惜，不会再查了。”

“真的？”

“本来也只是一时的兴趣。说到底，到现在连受害人们的名字都还不知道，只凭报纸和小道消息，想要找到犯人是不可能的吧。”

也是，毕竟是令东京警视厅都头疼的犯人呐，这么说着王耀放下了烟杆。

接着他们又聊了一会儿，话题从雪后比平常难走十倍的路面跨越到上个月在俄国发生的革命。社会党革命的捷报传到帝国内，许多大学生中都洋溢着兴奋的气氛，这种气氛也感染到了中学。对类似的氛围本田菊有近乎本能的排斥心理，因此当王耀主动向他提及这件事，他有些提不起劲来；仿佛是察觉到了这点，王耀没有再多说，很快便催他回家了。准备离开时菊被搁在书堆上的一张单子吸引了兴趣，“这是？”

王耀扭头瞥了一眼，“啊，那个啊，是荻原书屋的书报单，进货的时候顺带送来的。”

这家店居然还有书商光顾吗。比起那个，菊有了一个大胆的想法。

“这个，可以拿走吗？”

“随便你。”举起烟杆，王耀望着他，眼睛慢慢睁大，“……怎么，你想投稿？”

“呃！”

他忘了，这家店老板知道自己在悄悄写志怪小说的事情。

“哦呀哦呀？”

“不，不不不，并不是那样的！”

“不是挺好嘛？”王耀一副兴致勃勃的模样撑起下巴。“‘学生作家本田菊、文坛冉冉升起的新星’……”“不，那个……”“再说，本来你不就是文艺部的吗？还刊登过随笔什么的。”“那种东西求您千万别提。”

最后，王耀抖了抖烟锅，“有什么不好的，反正可以用笔名。”他的语气颇为遗憾。

菊深吸一口气，开口，斩钉截铁：“不会投稿的。”


	6. Chapter 6

第二天，菊抱着塞满稿纸的大信封，站在荻原书屋的正门前，深深反思起自己出现在这里的原因。

虽说是在书单上看到了《艺文新话》、产生借投稿之名前来刺探《魔月》作者信息的念头，才特意跑过来的……但人家一定会觉得他厚脸皮吧，这样一声招呼都不打就上门来。

二层半和半洋式瓦房前，行人来来往往，不时将目光落到本田菊身上

“果然还是想寄过来。啊啊，正常来说不都应该先用邮寄的吗？”

可是，那样的话时间就赶不及了。抱着忐忑的心情，菊还是推开了荻原书屋的门。出乎他意料，社员以相当亲切的态度接待了他。他很快被引进《艺文新话》总编的办公室，在布垫子上坐下。在他的对面，一方矮矮的木案两侧堆着如山高的原稿纸。

“不巧，接待室有人在用了。请您在这里屈就一下。渡边先生很快就到。”接待员这样说完，对菊欠了欠身便退下。

菊环顾四周。三叠大小的房间内，地面几乎被书和纸箱占领，木案对面一整面墙书架上也全是书。要在这里找到《魔月》的原稿简直无异于大海捞针。

“久等了，本田先生——是吧？”

纸拉门打开。菊闻声抬头，只见一位穿和服、戴眼镜的中年男子踏进来，对他笑笑。

“是。失礼了。”想来这位就是编辑渡边了，菊不由挺直了后背。

渡边在他对面坐下，简单寒暄了几句，便要求他拿出稿子来。菊递上信封，看着渡边从里面倒出原稿来一张张翻阅。渡边一会儿皱眉，一会儿露出微笑，菊坐立不安，感觉像在被老师面批作文；更确切地说，像一片躺在竹叶上的生鱼片。分针走过十二分之一个钟面，渡边终于放下了稿纸，“与文字本身不同，非常尖锐的思想呢。”

“欸？”

得到这一评价，菊愣住了。

“算是新现实主义，不，也可以说带有恶魔主义*的影子吗……”

至此，开始进入编辑自说自话的领域，菊完全不知所谓。老实说，他所写的小说，都是基于妖怪奇谭、与身边发生的事和一些琐碎感想糅合在一起，随意编造出剧情的似是而非的东西。像这样的小说在他的书架里侧还藏着一摞，他只是从中挑选出稍稍能看的几篇带过来而已。

“总之，在你这样的年纪，有如此独到的思考是十分难得的。”不知为何渡边眼里闪烁着亮光。

“是这样吗？承蒙夸奖……”

“在这里的一共有四个短篇，是否打算全部登在敝刊上？”

渡边拍了拍稿纸，向他询问。而他压根没料到对方会这么爽快。“不，我想只要一篇就……”“明白了，一期刊载一篇是吧。”“咦？”“虽说稿子本身质量十分优秀，不过毛病也不少，嘛这也没办法。”“呃。”“最有争议的部分我们可以现在就开始讨论，剩下的给你自己回去修改，然后寄过来，如何？往后修改作品你就直接联系你的编辑……”

渡边似乎是个一兴奋起来就容易滔滔不绝的人。菊不得不找时机插上话，“那个，承蒙渡边先生赏识，但在下想只刊登一篇足够了。”

渡边竖起眉毛，“为何？”

我只是想来找东西，并没有发表的打算——话当然不能这么说。菊犹豫片刻，说他还是学生，正在准备明年的升学考试，恐怕接下来一年都没空撰稿。

“唔，学生啊，这确实有些麻烦，”渡边摩挲着下巴，说道。“不过我们也不是没有跟学生合作过。”

“咦，学生吗？”

菊有些吃惊，顺口一问。没想到，渡边立刻显出有点尴尬的神情，摆手说：“很久以前的事了。说起来，还没给你找责任编辑。”说完，他起身，给菊留下一句“请在此处稍候”便出了门。纸拉门合上的瞬间，菊与整房的书稿一起被留在了寂静中。

就是现在。

他从坐垫上爬起来，将手伸向渡边说“学生”时所瞟的那摞稿纸。小心不把纸张弄散，他一叠叠往下翻找，很快在原稿纸右上角看见一个熟悉的名字：影山響。《魔月》手稿底下垫着一个原本应该是用来寄稿的信封。他抽出信封，翻了过来。

上面的地址是一家旅店。

听见脚步声从门外靠近，他迅速将信封塞了回去，摆回正坐姿势。渡边走进房间，身后跟着一位正在向菊点头的人：“这位是笠井，以后你就由他来负责。笠井，这位是本田菊。”

“您就是……”名为笠井的男人眼光一转，似乎迅速将菊从头到脚打量了一番。然后他露出微笑，鞠了一躬，向菊伸出手：“本田君，以后还请多多指教了。”

“请多多指教！”他赶忙回礼。

不知不觉间一切正如王先生所愿——弯下腰时，这个念头从他的脑海中一闪而过。

在前往信封上的地址的路上，本田菊思考着《魔月》的作者是学生这件事。虽说只是撞大运，但在注意到渡边神情的不自然时，他就多少料到了那种不自然与女学生失踪事件有关。十有八九，警察也同他一样注意到了事件与《魔月》情节的雷同，于是便去《艺文新话》编辑部盘问调查，此事渡边自然不希望被人察觉。

照此来看，警察八成也早就查到了作者的下落。一想到这儿菊就有些气馁。而且，一介学生，真的有能力绑架那么多名少女吗？

尽管如此，他已经来到这家旅店门前，似乎也没有走回头路的道理。

老板娘满面笑容地迎上来，在听了菊的问题后，笑容逐渐僵硬：“没有哪？不记得有哪位客人近来曾委托敝店寄过信件。”

“哪怕是来询问过的也好，真的一个也没有吗？”他不折不挠地追问。

“非常抱歉。”

老板娘向他深深低下头。

最后，菊只能回家。坐在卧室，樱听他说完这一天的经历，放下茶杯，歪了歪脑袋，“那家店听起来好可疑啊。”

不消说，菊在离开旅店没多久后也醒悟了：假如《魔月》作者想到了通过旅店寄送稿件来隐藏自己，他又怎想不到拜托旅店隐瞒自己的存在呢？

然而旅店在京桥区，离本田家太远，也不在他上下学的路上，要天天监视那家店的往来顾客太不现实。至此，他唯一的一条线索也断了。

“还要继续查下去吗，哥哥？”

“没办法，似乎不放弃不行了。”说完，他捧起茶杯。热气氤氲，绿茶的清香令他少许平静了下来。

话是这么说，理性也是这么告诉他的，可是内心里，他就是没法把这件事就这么放下。

《魔月》，学生，吸血鬼的传说，Dracula……

“哥哥你又要去哪儿？已经快到晚上了！爸爸要是回来又要训你哦！”

“不去什么地方。我马上回来！”

奔到古书堂，门没锁，却不见店主。菊试着朝深处的黑暗唤了几声，除了渗入肌肤的丝丝凉气，什么也没得到。第一次在入夜后来到此处，他才意识到白天的确是有日光透进店里的，因为此时这间旧书店填满了密不透风的黑暗，零星的煤油灯光只起到了强调四周暗影的作用。他跌入了一个由黑暗编织而成的巢穴。

“王先生！”他咬牙又唤了一声。

没有回音。他慢慢向古书堂最深处走去，发现一盏煤油灯正放在他所要找的书架下。柜台右手边，第一个书架，下起第三排，左数第五个空位。

店主不在，他也可以先把书还归原位，剩下的明日再说——正准备将《Dracula》塞回架上，他却感觉书角压着了什么东西。伸手一摸，抽出来的是一个信封。

借着昏黄的灯光，他看到信封上写着自己的名字，睁大了眼睛，忍不住将信封拆开。从里面掉出一张小纸片来。他举着纸片凑上煤油灯，好一会儿，才勉强看清：

是一张帝国剧场的门票。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *恶魔主义：大正文学中的“恶魔主义”，是指具有艺术至上、唯美主义等颓废倾向的新浪漫主义文学；新现实主义，则是指试图将被疏远的耽美主义或理想主义文学，以知性与技巧重新发扬光大的文学流派，芥川龙之介便是其中代表。（《日本近代文学精读》，刘崇稜）  
> 本篇虚构的荻原书屋，是《艺文新话》杂志的出版社，外观参考东京报知新闻社。渡边先生的办公室则参考了三岛由纪夫的书斋。


	7. Chapter 7

“还不出门吗？”

坐在绣有金鸢尾的小沙发上，本田樱一手扶着茶杯，一手撑着脑袋，百无聊赖地踢着腿。苏芳色的行灯袴褶边在半空中荡来荡去。

菊站在台球桌边，用白垩粉擦拭球杆皮头，“再来一局。”

午后三时，本田邸一楼的台球室一反常态地响起击球声。阳光穿过狭长的彩绘玻璃窗，为室内笼罩上一层暧昧的微光。墙壁仿照英式俱乐部，镶嵌的是整块橡木板，在微光中泛着玳瑁色。墙根围绕台球桌摆放着小沙发和茶桌，此刻除了樱以外没有客人，空落落的，静默地面朝房间中央。

管家上前，将球重新摆好。菊绕到球桌另一侧，伏上桌沿，反复比划球杆。

昨晚，在收到王耀留下的剧院门票后，菊一直心神不宁。大概是他表现得太过明显，连管家都在为他关门道晚安前，谨慎地探问发生了什么事。

“啊，没什么大不了的事情，只是有很久不见的同学送来了一张戏票。”

“戏票，少爷？“管家的小眼睛在镜片背后眨了眨。

“是。”

躺进被子里后，菊才想起，自己方才把犹豫显露出来，没有立刻吩咐对方着手准备，实在是万分失策。第二天一早，母亲就主动找上了他。“太好了，菊。”她这样长出一口气，边说还边露出欣慰的微笑。“佐藤，上周不是刚为菊订过一套小礼服吗？”“等……”“是。这就叫人去取。”“等等，礼服就有点……”

他被母亲不轻不重地瞪了一眼。

“这孩子，在说什么呀。去帝剧，不穿礼服？”

然后母亲又命人为他腾出马车，总之，擅作主张做了许多安排。而且，不知为何，在做这些安排时母亲不时还向他投来格外慈爱的视线。

想到这里菊就忍不住起一身鸡皮疙瘩，连推杆都多用了几分力。

“哥哥，你恋爱了吧。”

啪！白球跳起，又砸在台上，在绿色绒布台面上咕咚咕咚滚了一会儿，结果一个球也没碰到。

菊猛地起身，发现樱正用那与母亲如出一辙的视线望着他。

“哈，就说我都知道！”

原来如此，这真是不得了的误会。看来樱还不知道古书堂的秘密，可他一点也轻松不下来。

“从好久以前就开始了，哥哥在人前总一副藏着什么东西的样子，要么就走神发呆。”

“不，那是……”

“最近一个劲往外面跑，神神秘秘的，说在调查案子是真的吗？”

“是真的！”

“那为什么突然要去看戏？看戏跟查案有什么关系？”

“所以说，那个人不是……”

啊。

樱睁大眼睛。随即，她嘴角的笑慢慢扩大。“‘那个人’？”

菊几次三番开口，又闭上。最后他放下球杆，往地上一支，“都说了，不是那回事。”

“这样啊，”樱还在笑，但似乎是终于打算放过他了。“哥哥爱跟什么人出去就跟什么人出去。反正，今晚我也得出门。”说完，她就从沙发上跳下，走向门口。

“门禁不要紧吗？”

“放心，是去结子家，父亲也同意了。不像哥哥这种心不在焉的家伙，我可是很清楚什么应当……”“是是。”

乃木结子是樱的朋友，乃木家与本田家也有些渊源。上周结子又生病了，这件事菊还记得；大约樱此番前去就是为了探病吧。

不过，唉，他这位妹妹的性格啊……

“少爷，还继续吗？”

“啊，不必。差不多该出发了吧。”

事态至此，赴约似乎符合所有人的期待。

 

乘上马车时本田菊无意识地正了正学生制服的领口。临行前，他还是瞒着母亲换下了礼服。车门合上，只听车夫一挥鞭，马车便开始在雪地中的小径上慢慢前行。

即使从正门到大路已经由佣人扫出一条雪径，冻结的石板路还是有些打滑，车走得非常慢。马蹄在薄冰上敲出清脆响亮的踢踏声。雪片落在车顶，刮过窗子，发出轻柔的窸窣声响。冬日黄昏的寒气渗入车厢，令菊不自觉拢紧了制服披风。他从兜中掏出戏票，第一百零一次地研究上面的印刷字，仿佛王耀的暗示就藏在那些油墨印记里。

“《威尼斯商人》，特等席，日曜日五时开演。”

为什么是剧院……罢了，说不定只是王先生的恶趣味。

菊放下戏票，叹口气。

他跑去古书堂，为的是些不得不去确认的推论。女学生失踪事件，与《魔月》和《Dracula》的情节太过相似，又偏偏与《魔月》的发表时间重合，巧合可能应该不大，他认为是模仿犯行为。

根据他所收集的报纸对案件的报道，几处案发地点都在帝国大学和几所中学校附近，也就是本乡区，东京东北部；寄出《魔月》稿件的旅馆位于京桥区，东京南部。如果作者本人就是犯人，他暂时想不出犯人非得分跑南北两地的理由，同在东京都内，区区这点距离显然不足以混淆警方视听，只会给犯人自己添麻烦而已。

可能作者与犯人不认识，可能作者有共犯。无论如何，与作者取得联系，或者至少接近作者，是当下最为迫切的。

《魔月》的新稿前日已抵达编辑部。很快，不，或许就在这两天，会有新的女学生失踪。

咚，咚。

车顶的两下敲击声将菊从思考中惊醒。他将帘子掀开一角，夕照便漏进来，与刚刚点亮的路灯一同照亮车厢一隅。马车已经驶过神田桥。宪兵司令部气派的大门从车窗外经过，其后方隐约可见皇宫屋顶。街上行人来来去去，都穿着厚厚的披风外套。在车夫的吁声中，马车很快便靠向路边。

“小心路滑，少爷。”

菊在车夫的帮助下跳下马车，扭头一望，他们的车头前还排有好几辆马车。不远就是白色的帝国剧场正门，红砖门檐伸出门顶，兼做二层露台的地板，正中挂着一面国旗。人群熙熙攘攘，寒冷的空气中飘满香水味。在从大厅内透出来的灯光中，每个人的脸都暧昧不清。

“辛苦了。到这里，我自己进去就好。”

将披风解下交到随从手上，菊独自跟随人流步入大厅。也许是上一场戏刚散不久，大厅里还挤满身着洋礼服的人，正在往外流动，间或夹杂一两个和服身影。他边用目光在人群中搜寻，边慢慢登上楼梯。然而，直到他在二楼包厢的豪华软椅上坐下，左右张望，又探身往栏杆外看，也始终没找到穿长衫或留马尾的人影。

坐在位子上，他心绪万千，没注意到有人影靠近。一阵香气从他脸前飘过，才令他猛地抬头，“王……”

站在包厢门口的，却是位身穿晚礼服的陌生少女。

“冒昧打扰了，本田、菊，同学，是吗？”

用夹杂着困惑、有些奇妙的语气打着招呼，少女微微颔首，向他行了一礼。他赶忙站起身来回礼。仔细看，少女年纪与他相仿，并且那张脸孔，还有那在句尾处上扬的稚气语调，总有些似曾相识。

“初次见面，我是高桥通子。古书堂店主拜托我来这里，说您会在这里等候。”

灯灭，剧场陷入黑暗，只留舞台一盏孤灯。深红的帷幕被拉开。报幕人登台了。

“啊，幸会，在下本田菊。既然是王先生介绍来的，莫非您就是那位……”

是那天抱着音乐盒来古书堂修理的女学生吧，他脑内灵光一闪。

“被发现啦？”少女轻笑起来，面上飞红。“真对不起，叫您看见了那样难为情的事情……”

“哪里哪里……”

哪里难为情了？尽管对高桥通子的话有些不知所谓，菊还是顺着势头接了下去。“说起来，为何王先生会请您来这里呢？”

暗淡的光线下，通子似乎歪了歪脑袋，“嗯……听店主先生说，您正在寻找《魔月》的作者。”

欸？

第一幕的第一场戏开场。油画的威尼斯街道上，安东尼奥与他的商人朋友们依次盛装登场，被改成日语的台词从包厢下方的舞台传来：“您的心是跟着您那些扯着满帆的大船，在海洋上颠簸着呢。”

“等一下，您就是影山先、不……”

本田菊一直以为影山響是男人，哪怕在调查到他的学生身份时，心中预设的也一直是位魁梧男学生的形象。眼前这位挂着羞赧微笑的纤细少女，实在无法与低俗小说作者、震惊东京的连环案件的嫌疑人联系起来。

“是的，这就是店主先生拜托我向您传达的事……”

高桥通子，用她那细细的略带稚气的声音，将她的故事娓娓道来。

像菊一样，通子也一直在瞒着家人悄悄写作。由于家里经营外贸生意的缘故，从小她就时不时收到父亲出差海外带回来的礼物，大多是她喜爱的小说。受《Dracula》的影响，她写了《魔月》前半部分，在朋友的怂恿下抱着闹着玩的心态将稿子寄给周刊《艺文新话》编辑社，没想到阴差阳错地居然以影山響这个笔名开启了连载。为了不被家人发现，她与编辑的书信都是通过家附近的旅馆收发的。

“那是从什么时候开始的呢？”

“大概有……两个月了吧，如果从第一回正式刊登算起的话。”

起初，《魔月》并没有那么多香艳血腥的描写，更多只是个以吸血鬼设定为背景、有一点点惊悚成分的爱情故事而已。但是在信件中，编辑批评故事“过于普通，缺少话题性”，言下之意就是让通子将故事修改得更符合低俗小说受众口味些，于是她不得已对大纲进行了大幅改动。

“但，对于最近的失踪事件，我真的不知情，是家父将报纸拿给我，我才知道有这么回事。”

本田菊观察通子说话时的神情，觉得她并未说谎。

“听店主先生说您也在调查这件事。虽然其实是受他所托，不过，我也觉得，也许必须将这些原委告诉您。其实，警察已经来过高桥家了，什么也没有查出来。说这些话，只是想请您相信我……”

菊点点头。

“明白了。请放心，绝不会说出去。”

如此，事件背后的东西稍稍明晰了一些，但很显然光是这些还不足以构成高桥通子特意现身的理由，基本上只是验证了菊已有的猜想而已。他看着通子，等待她接下来的话。

果然，片刻过后，通子又开口道：“修改大纲这件事，当时，被一个人知道了。“

“一个人？”

“那个人是……”通子欲言又止。她注视着栏杆下的舞台。忽明忽暗的灯光在她眼中跃动。

舞台上，安东尼奥正拍着挚友巴萨尼奥的臂膀：“所以您只要对我说我应该怎么做，如果您知道那件事是我的力量所能办到的，我一定会乐于效劳。您说吧。”

“……从前，在我还小的时候，他从乡下来东京念书，被家父的朋友介绍来高桥家暂住一段时间。家父答应让他一直住到大学毕业为止。”

菊安静地听着。

“他也喜欢看书，而且，外文非常好，是个勤勉又温和的人。那段日子，虽然是他借住在我家，但到头来，说不定我受到他的照顾更多一点。”

感觉得出来她咬字时小心翼翼，就像在按捺着什么。

“后来他果然像当初计划的那样考上医学院，顺利毕业，也果然像当初许诺的那样一毕业就立刻搬离高桥家——好像连工作都还没确定，说跟同学住，就那样拎着两个大箱子出门了。那时我在学校。回家后，只知道他走了，留给我所有的书和一封信。

“其实，就算他不走，爸爸本来也打算把他招进公司的。不过他一直说想当医生。”

通子从手袋中取出两封信，交到菊手上。尽管光线微弱，捧过信时，菊还是看清了信封上的地址：东京至善医院。*

“我们一直有在写信。他现在在医院，既当医生又当老师，听说现在已经有十几个学……啊，抱歉，这些好像没有关系，”通子掩了下嘴。“总之，这些信，我想说不定本田同学会想看看，就擅自带来了。”

菊道过谢，小心拆出信，借着从舞台照上来的灯光，一个字一个字地读了起来。过了几场戏，他才终于读完。他将信都小心装回，递还通子。然而，通子没有接，而是轻轻示意他留着。

他一顿，再次道谢，将信叠好收入口袋。

“这个人的事，警察知道吗？”

通子微微地摇了摇头。然后她抬头望向菊。

“知道这些后，本田同学打算怎么办呢？”

菊望向舞台。

“怎么办呢。这可真是……”

舞台上，犹太商人正执意要求法官判处安东尼奥交出胸口的一磅肉。“即使这六千块钱中间的每一块钱都可以分做六份，每一份都可以变成一块钱，我也不要。我只要照约处罚！”

一段又一段的激昂念白，从道具所搭设的法庭中央传来。

“高桥同学，”终于，他还是忍不住问了。“这些事情，为什么能够告诉我？”

通子欲言又止。

“为什么呢……其实店主先生也没有强求，但是，说不定，是因为一切都快要结束了吧。”

菊转头看向通子。她也转头，对他一笑。

“警察在临走前，命令我立刻结束这个故事。因此，这周寄去的稿子……这一期的连载，将会是最终回了。”

 

戏剧散场后，他们在帝国剧院门口道别。“对了，店主先生还托我转告一句，”通子转身之前对菊说道，眼神突然变得有些调皮。“出正门，往右走，就能看到他，他在那儿等您。”

目送通子离去的背影，菊犹豫几秒，紧接着发现其实没什么可犹豫的。朝自家马车望了一眼，他扭头快步向通子所说的方向走去。入夜后，街道更加寒冷。呵出的白气飘向夜空，与人行道电气灯的光晕融为一体。他抱紧双臂加快脚步，在戴礼帽披大衣的人流中穿行。

什么叫做“就能看到他”呢？

穿过一道路口，迎面而来的是一家咖啡馆。玻窗内暖黄的光在此刻诱人无比。他情不自禁地抬头，念出招牌：Café Printemps。

然后他一低头，发现王耀正坐在里面，隔着窗子，朝他划个致意的手势。

王耀一身洋礼服，脖上系着小领结，除开右肩搭的那条马尾，看起来完全就是个标准的绅士。在从上前几步到跨进店门的时间里，菊一直在脑内酝酿话语：“王先生您居然在这里”，或者“王先生您可太会开玩笑了”。然而在被女招待引到王耀座前的那一刹那，望着他的脸，他一句话也讲不出。

“好不容易来趟帝剧，就穿校服？”王耀望着他，笑意吟吟。“白瞎了一张特等票。”

“啊、对不起……”首先冒出来的居然是这句。

“哈哈哈，无妨，无妨。”

拉开椅子，他在王耀身侧坐下，刚落座就意识到自己选错了位子。他们靠得太近，近到他胳膊稍稍往旁边撇一点就会与王耀的袖子相碰。王耀伸长的右手搁在桌上，于是衬衫袖口从黑色外套袖口中滑出来一截，隐约可见袖钉的银亮光芒。菊不自觉抬手掩口，咳了下，准备问问题，却被王耀抬手堵住话语，“先喝咖啡。你快冻僵了。”

菊下意识地垂下视线，发现自己的手指确实不自然地弯着，还在微微发抖。脸上一热，他将双手收到了桌面下。“……谢谢。”

“有常喝的吗？”王耀打个响指，叫招待捧来菜单。

“那个，黑咖啡就好。”

“那就黑咖啡。”

接着王耀又用飞快的英语对招待交代了句什么。“是，了解了。”招待应道，恭恭敬敬地鞠一躬，收走了菜单。望着她和服背后白色的围裙系带蝴蝶结，菊悄悄呼出一直哽在喉间的那口气。

“王先生看起来很熟悉这家店呢。”

店内光线暖黄。靠近里侧，吧台上方，悬着三盏彩绘玻璃吊灯。透过吧台后被分成一格格的玻璃高窗，能看到如豆的路灯灯光与行道上的憧憧人影。留声机正在播放西洋乐。空气中流动着咖啡豆的陈旧而温馨的芬芳，还有一种类似烤面包的甜味。

“也不算吧，只会点老几样而已，”王耀对他笑了一下。“抱歉，今天辛苦你了。”

“不，没什么……”

现在想来，本来也是他非要好奇查案的。

“是这边给王先生添麻烦了才对。”

咖啡被端上桌来，焦香扑鼻。与之一同被端上的还有几块曲奇。

王耀举起自己的咖啡杯，“想问什么，尽管问吧。”

本田菊小心翼翼地将双手拢在杯身上。麻木的指关节渐渐苏醒。“王先生，是怎么跟高桥同学认识的呢？”

“说认识也谈不上，”王耀扬起嘴角，指尖轻轻拨弄杯沿。“只是在归还音乐盒时与她多聊了一会儿。我也没想过事情会有这么巧。”

“巧？”

“高桥小姐与我的某位旧雇主正好有所牵连。做生意的，对这种事总是比较敏感，所以我也忍不住多打探了一下。听说这位小姐，非常有主见，最近令她的父亲头疼不轻，弄得家里也不太愉快。”

旧雇主，从年龄上看应该不是高桥通子的那位旧识。本田菊暗自思索。

“第二次见她时，我提出帮忙解决她的烦恼，如果她也乐意帮我这边一个忙，修理音乐盒的事就全当是顺带了。”放下杯子，王耀说。

所谓烦恼，是指家里的事，还是警察的事呢，但这是菊所不应当问的。

“原来如此……那戏票又是怎么回事？”

“那个呀，”王耀笑了。“不是很好吗？最近浅草除了歌舞伎就只有乱七八糟的魔术表演。”

“不、那个，当然，戏真的是很精彩，没想到一磅肉的问题能够那样解决……但是，您是怎么知道……？”

王耀扭头看他，眨了眨眼。“我不知道。”

片刻沉默。

“本打算白天亲自送到府上，谁料你不在，之后我有别的事，便只好把票暂放书架上了，想着说不定你会过来。果然来了吧。”

可以把票交给佐藤先生啊？正习惯性地这么想道，菊突然想起来白天时家人奇怪的反应。他懂了。他开始头疼。“高桥同学……知道这样的安排吗……”

“她呀，”王耀看上去像在忍笑。“她似乎觉得这样挺好玩儿的。”

菊的脑海中浮现出高桥通子一脸害羞笑起来的模样。根本想象不到。

“如何，是个挺有趣的女孩子吧？”王耀乐呵呵为他摆正咖啡杯。“今晚你们聊得怎样？开不开心？”

“开心什么的……”不如说，全都在谈正事，连戏都没怎么看。但这样一来菊想起了他真正在意的事情。“说到这个，王先生，本来是应该向您确认的——关于这次的事件。”

王耀抬眼，看向他，“嗯。”

“其实，这次事件说不定是属于有惊无险的那种。而且，放着不管它就会自行结束。”

“嗯。”

“可是，毕竟算不上好事。”菊犹豫片刻，“应当报警吗？”

王耀慢悠悠直起身，靠上椅背，“举报最好还是需要证据。”

菊想了想。

“证据，是有。”

“真的有？”

“无需担心。”

“如此，”王耀放下咖啡。“便由你自己定夺。”

悠扬的小提琴曲在馆内回旋。菊望着手中的杯底，一个音符也没听进去。

“高桥同学……与这起事件真的没有关系吧。”

“嗯？”

“她的音乐盒。”

“噢，关于那个，”王耀眼底闪过一丝诧异，像是没料到本田菊还记得高桥通子的音乐盒沾过血这件事。“放心，那是另一码事，与事件没有关系。”

“没有关系？”

“是。我确认过了。”

“这样。我还以为……”菊想起前日王耀对此事漠不关心的样子。

王耀摇头。

“来历不明的东西，怎好真的让它在店里来来去去。”

出咖啡馆后，他们往帝国剧场的方向慢慢踱步。这个时刻，路已经空旷了许多。不知何时起街上飘起了细雪，零零星星的雪片从深黑的夜空中飘落，融化在人的头上、肩上。本田菊在行道上走出几步，便打了个冷颤。刚从咖啡馆取回的温暖好像假的一样。

“其实，还有一个问题，王先生。”

王耀转身。

为什么会知道我在继续调查这件事？——不行。为什么要帮我？——不行。没有一个问题能问出口。本田菊站在那里，突然像被扔到了结冰的湖上，手足无措。

他看着王耀面向自己，走近，站定。琥珀色的眼睛注视着他的眼睛。

一阵风蓦地从他耳畔刮过。他肩上多出来一件披风，是他自己的制服披风。他根本没看清它是从哪里扯出来的。

王耀伸出手，为他扣好扣子。“月亮也是有影子的。”一句话如雪片般落进他耳里。

他抬头，王耀便消失了。

人就那样消失，徒留一地银白，仿佛是直接融化在了月光下，甚至还没来得及让他理解那句话的含义。一个人匆匆从道路前头向他跑来，喘着粗气，是本田家的下人：

“少爷！夫人让您立刻回家，小姐不见了！”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *东京至善医院：这家医院是我虚构的，原型是东京至诚医院（。
> 
> Café Printemps这家店真实存在。
> 
> 文中《威尼斯商人》台词均摘自朱生豪译的《莎士比亚喜剧悲剧集》。本来只是随手抓的一部戏没想到还真跟案情对上了……


End file.
